How Lyric Met the Easter Bunny
by Sapphire-Willow
Summary: So, this is basically a oneshot, I guess, of an OC I've created. It tells the tale of how she and her sister met the Easter Bunny and what happens years later, vaguely. Well, you'll see. Rated T just in case and sorry for bad summary!


Disclaimers: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Jack or Bunny. I do own Lyric, Lara, Ruby and Fay. Credits to the RotG Wiki for Bunny and Jack's discriptions. I think that's it! I will now leave you to read the story. Hope you like it!

* * *

**How Lyric met the Easter Bunny**

Lyric thought back to when she was only five years old.

It was Easter Saturday night and she was going to stay up all night waiting for the Easter Bunny with her older sister, Lara. The two girls sat on Lara's bed drawing pictures on pieces of paper. Excitement buzzed through her as she drew an oversized greyish blue bunny with long ears and two boomerangs, crouching down hiding colourful eggs within a bed of flowers.

She didn't understand why her mummy and daddy got over excited any time she would draw something but it made her feel happy. Lara looked up from her work and peaked at hers. Her eyes widened and her lips curled up at the corners.

"Is that the Easter Bunny, L?" she questioned.

Lyric tore her eyes away from her paper and nodded.

"Do ya like it?" she asked in a whisper.

She could see the pride in her eyes and that's all she needed. She dropped the pencil on the bed, reached over and gave her sister a long tight hug.

"L ... can't … breathe," Lara puffed.

Lyric let go and heard her gasp for air. "Sorry," she giggled.

She then caught sight of Lara's drawing and saw a beautiful fairy with big wings covering most of the page. Its eyes were an intense emerald green. Its blonde hair was up into a messy bun with a white and sliver lily clip, keeping it in place, while a fringe covered its left eye. And in front of that was a magnificent golden crown, tilted to the side. Fairy dust filled the gaps and sparkles were all over the fairies light blue and pink dress.

When it came down to a few pencils and paper both girls were talented. There was no competition between them, that's what made their relationship so strong.

"It's you," Lara said, confirming her hunch.

"I love it," she replied.

Lara repositioned herself on her belly and continued to finish her piece and so did she.

* * *

Easter Sunday was fast approaching which meant Bunnymund was on a tight schedule. This year he began his egg hunt a bit late and feared he wouldn't have enough time to complete his task. It was only by coincidence that Jack Frost showed up ready for a challenge.

"Need help, Cotton tail?" he'd asked with his signature smirk.

Bunny hated that nick name but there was no time for arguing. He pushed his anger away and focused on the mission. He went over the basic strategies of hiding eggs successfully but Jack just laughed.

"You're telling _me_ how to hide _eggs_?" Bunny just shrugged and hopped along the edge of the forest.

"It's not as easy as ya think, mate."

It didn't take long for them to find the next town. At first bunny did the hiding, making sure Jack was watching and learning. Each time Bunny would explain the importance of a good hiding spot Jack would roll his eyes and complain.

"You know, you'll never finish hiding the eggs if you're teaching me how to do a simple job," he pointed out.

The elder thought about it and eventually gave in, handing the winter spirit a small basket full of colourful eggs. They headed to the next neighbourhood and split up, dividing themselves between a dozen houses each.

As the night went on the two boys had made their way around the world converting a simple task into a competition of who could deliver the most eggs until the sun was up. Bunny was in the lead with a few thousands, Jack quickly creeping up behind him.

They met up at a small two-story house with a big patch of flowers in the front yard. Jack raced over to the coloured surface, determined to win. For once, Bunnymund didn't mind. There was something familiar about this house but he couldn't put his paw on it. He hopped to the front door, opened it, went inside and left it ajar for Jack.

Before his bunny feet hit the floor boards he could smell the scent of strawberries and blossoms. The smells were all too familiar, a past memory tugging at his mind. He slowly started down a short hallway with two doors placed a few feet apart on either side of the wall and a dimly lit opening on the other end. As he passed the rooms he crept inside and hid some eggs, forgetting to close one of the doors. Surely enough he heard the pitter-patter of small paws sneaking passed him in the shadows. It's growling turning into whining as the creature made it to the light.

"What's wrong Ruby?" a female's voice called softly. The creature barked looking back at him as if defending its owner. "Aww, it's okay sweetie, it's probably the Easter Bunny," the voice reassured her companion. Bunny's ears perked at his title. _Now I remember_, he thought.

The girl who grew up here as a child was a special case when it came to Easter. It wasn't that she didn't believe she was definitely a believer. The problem was she was his first child in years with an allergy to chocolate. Yes, that's right, even his secret Pooka chocolate recipe.

When he realized he couldn't give her real Easter eggs he thought long and hard for a good replacement. He had looked around her room and found lots of crystals hanging up from the ceiling by pieces of string. Then it hit him. Crystal eggs! He had billions of crystals with no purpose back at the Warren. It was the perfect Easter gift he could think of. Ever since then he had given her, along with other allergic children colourful crystal eggs.

"Come on, come sit with me," Bunny heard soft pats on a couch and the dog jumped up. "Good girl," the voice yawned.

He hopped to the light and peered in.

* * *

Lyric had completed the finishing touches. She wrote her name in the bottom left corner at the best she could, with a sliver inked pen. Then she held it up into the moon's light and nodded. _Perfect_. A pencil dropped to the ground and she jumped. Her head whipped to the sound and saw her sister had fallen asleep with her hand stretched out over the beds edge. A smile appeared on her lips and she let out a giggle.

She looked around the room and frowned. Toys were scattered all along the carpet and clothes were in bundles in the back corner of the room. A breeze came in from the open bay window cooling her warm cheeks. She turned to the window and noticed the moon's light was brighter than before. "Whoa," she said, crawling off the bed with curiosity rushing through her.

At the bottom of the window there was a flat surface covered by a soft blanket and square pillows on each side but when pulled up it stored sheets, blankets, pillow cases and old toys. Lyric pulled herself up and leaned on the window sill. She gazed out into the night and sighed. The stars twinkled and she could have sworn she saw a faint smile on the moon.

The little girl smiled up at the Earth's glittery blanket, amazed at how beautiful it looked. A light thumping sound came from outside the door and she turned to see a huge animal shadow. Lyric cocked her head to the side and waited.

Soon enough, a six-foot bunny with greyish-blue fur jumped into view. She gasped, jumping off the seat and darted over to the bed where her picture laid. She examined the page then at the bunny, taking in all his features. On his forehead and shoulders were flower-like imprints. He had green eyes just like her. And he wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carried two boomerangs and leather wrappings on his feet. The animal smiled.

"G'day ya little ankle-biter," he whispered a greeting in a much thicker accent then her own.

She just stared in awe. Just then a second person walked through the door. To her disappointment it wasn't Santa or the tooth fairy but she was happy to see her twenty-five year old Aunty Fay. Her messy reddish-brown auburn hair was out of its usual ponytail and went down just above her hips. She wore matching blue and pink polka-dotted cotton silk PJ's and a short sheet wrapped around her shoulders.

"G'day, mates," she smirked leaning against the door frame.

Bunny looked back and smiled with a nod. Now that Lyric knew she wasn't dreaming she ran to the Easter Bunny and hugged his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her lightly. His fur was soft against her cheeks, causing her to giggle. They stayed like that for a few seconds more before she pulled away. Bunny turned to look at an empty space that someone could easily fit in.

"Shuddup, Frosty," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. She found it odd that he would call her Frosty and when she didn't say anything at all. She expressed a confused look on her small face. Fay laughed slightly and walked over to the little girl.

"Lyric, I want you to picture someone okay?" the girl nodded and Fay continued. "I want you to close your eyes and picture a boy with white messy hair, a blue hoodie, and light brown trousers. He has light blue eyes and holds a long stick like staff with a G-shaped arch at the top."

Fay watched as her niece closed her eyes tightly and bundled her small hands into fists, determined to see this imaginary being. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and a boy around seventeen years old crouched in front of her. He showed a big smile which the young one returned. It was then she realized she had heard of him somewhere.

"Fay is this Jack from your stories?" she asked interestedly with her big eyes wide.

Fay nodded, "Bunny too," she confirmed.

The child was so fixed on believing she forgot about the Easter bunny. She turned to where he was only to find him not in the room at all. Eggs had been placed all around the room, on Lara's bed, the window sill, the bed side table and even some on the carpet near toys.

_Grrr_, she heard. A black and dirty white Maltese cross Shih Tzu came running in. It spotted Jack near Lyric and turned on defensive mode. It barked and whined when Jack didn't back off. Lyric patted the dog gently.

"Shhh shhh shhhh," she purred.

Lara stirred on the bed, rolling over and falling back asleep. She noticed Fay glance over at the sleeping girl and spotted a light blanket on the end of the bed. The elder tippy toed over, picked it up and gently put it over her.

"Come on, we'll let 'er sleep," she whispered, turning and headed for the door.

Lyric followed her out into the hall, where she saw Bunny coming out of her room on the furthest door on the right. A smile crept up on his lips which she returned.

"Are we going to the egg hunt later?" Lyric asked, looking over at Fay who looked taken aback by the question.

Earlier that afternoon she had been complaining about going. Fay's expression changed to understanding. Of course she was going to ask such a question when the Easter Bunny himself was present. She smirked, remembering she had done the same thing when she was her age.

"Of course, sweetie, we'll go," she replied heading back to the dimly lit room.

Jack, Lyric and Bunny followed behind quietly, trying their best not to make loud sounds. Lyric made her way to the couch and crawled up and laid down, resting her head on the end. She felt weak and tired and her eyes were starting to fail her.

Bunny came and crouched down beside her. She noticed this and sat up, a glint in her eyes. He smiled fondly, pulling out the last two eggs from his basket. He held one out in front of her and she took it with gentle hands. She held it up and examined it. The egg was made entirely out of various coloured crystals. The background was a sparkly blue with a bunch of colourful flowers around it. She stared at it for a few minutes noting all the details.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Bunny nodded, grabbing a pillow Fay was holding up and placed it in the spot she had placed her head before. She laid back down, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later when the sun was up, Lyric, Lara and Fay went to the Easter egg Hunt event at the park. She didn't care that she was allergic to chocolate, not really. She was just happy she was with family. Even if her mummy and daddy weren't there to see how many eggs she had found.

After the hunt the three went into the forest where they spent the day practicing how to use Aunty Fay's bow and arrows, just like they did every year. But this year they also got a visit from the one and only Easter Bunny.

Lyric was over the moon to see him again. Not just because she thought it was all a dream but because Lara got to meet him too. It only seemed fair that she got a siting of the Easter Bunny as well. Every year since then, Bunny had made it a tradition to meet in the forest.

As the years went by they got older and even passed adolescence, they still believed. The two sisters grew into bright young women but when Aunty Fay was diagnosed with a terminal cancer, things started to take a down fall.

A year after the horrible news, she passed away and left her bow and arrows in her will for Lyric and her crystal egg collection for Lara. The two siblings started to drift apart but their memories lived on.

Lara became a primary school Art teacher and volunteered to help out at the animal shelter and childcare centres in her spare time, while Lyric dedicated her life to helping others in need full time. _It was only right_, she thought.

One day Lyric had taken the day off from going to the Royal Children's Hospital and decided to go to the forest instead. She brought her bow and arrows and headed for a certain spot where her Aunty had shown her as a kid.

She found her way to a clearing where old trees had grown high in an unnatural circle. Most of the trees were dented with small holes where arrows had been shot. A little way beyond the clearing, bushes covered the ground. She took no notice of this as she got her bow and arrows ready and started shooting towards the clearings edge. All but the last arrow hit their target and Lyric went in search of her weapon.

She came up to the bushes and stepped through them, looking around on the trees. She didn't see that the bushes were covering a cliffs edge until it was too late. She screamed as she fell down in a blur and landed on the bank of a stream. She died on impact.

That night Lyric was lifted up into the air by a moon beam, transforming into a lovely fairy, as she did. Once the change was complete she was placed back down gently and the beam waited.

The woman's eyes fluttered open and she grabbed her head with a hand, moaning from the pain as she sat up. She instantly noticed the mystical light and gazed into it.

_Your name is Lyric Wishes_, it seemed to whisper before fading to nothing.

"What?" she asked, knowing there would be no answer.

Her heart started to pound and she could feel the beats pump into her head. Suddenly she was up in the air but this time she was doing it on her own. Her ears picked up the sound of rapid flutters.

She glanced behind her and saw multiple pairs of transparent wings with a hint of colours at the tips. Bell chimes caught her attention and she glanced down to see herself wearing a white and gold dress that came down just passed her knees. Her head felt heavy so she reached up and felt around her head and lifted a gold crown with gems all around it. As she did, she became aware of something on the ground. She decided to go a take a look.

What she found was a wooden bow with complicated hand carvings all over the surface. She reached out a hand to trace them only for gold and silver sparkles to cover it at her touch. She drew her hand back and stared at it in disbelief. She then noticed an arrow sticking out from a nearby tree.

It seemed only right to retrieve the stick and see what she could do. And that's what she did. Sparkles covered the arrow just like the bow, when she touched it. This time she didn't get startled, instead she grabbed for the arrow with interest. As she did she felt something inside of her click and she then felt complete. She was now ready to begin her new life.

That was ten thousand eight hundred and forty five years ago and now, looking back, Lyric couldn't be happier. Everyday a wish was being granted and the mortals of Earth had her to thank.


End file.
